


Come Back Home

by TheOutCastAyh



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America - Freeform, Explosives, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Hurt Steve Rogers, Iron Man - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Relationships, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sarcastic Tony Stark, Secret Injury, Self-Sacrifice, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Swearing, Whumptober 2020, Winter Soldier - Freeform, dudes being dudes, no.24, self neglect, wonder man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: When Captain America dove nose first into the Arctic, he didn’t think twice about protecting the people he loved most, about serving his country. When they pulled him out of the ice, he did everything he could to get a semblance of his old life back but it was riddled by PTSD and seventy years had passed.The Avengers disbanded, they would come when they were called.Steve began to question if he alone could function, without war and without battle, who was he? He lived his whole life fighting someone else’s wars, and when it came to his own - he was lost.That was until the Avengers had been called.(Whumptober no. 24 - Secret Injury)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992988
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Aye Ayh here! I know I'm completely late for Whumptober, but I thought I'd give it a try anyways! Think of it as "Novem-tober". This fic is a little short, in my eyes, but I'd like to get it out there anyways. See if you'd like it. :) I hope you enjoy, as I did write, edit, and post this on the same day - please be mindful of it's errors. Enjoy, and take care. :)

When Captain America dove nose first into the Arctic, he didn’t think twice about protecting the people he loved most, about serving his country. When they pulled him out of the ice, he did everything he could to get a semblance of his old life back but it was riddled by PTSD and seventy years had passed. 

He thought he lost everything. 

When he found Bucky, it was a chance at having a piece of him again. Breaking him from HYDRA, and seeking help for his mental state, Steve went through Hell and back for Bucky. He hoped Bucky would still do the same for him when he recovered from Wakanda. 

He didn’t visit him again until years later, and Bucky was a changed man. He was better. 

The Avengers disbanded, they would come when they were called. 

No threat worried them anymore. 

Steve began to question if he alone could function, without war and without battle, who was he? He lived his whole life fighting someone else’s wars, and when it came to his own - he was lost. 

Bucky knew this. 

In the small reserve they had, worlds away from civilization, Bucky tried to help Steve cope with his existential crisis. 

But nothing could. 

What could he offer as a long lost childhood friend? 

That was until the Avengers had been called. 

HYDRA was at it again. 

Bucky wouldn’t join this time around, to be sure that HYDRA couldn’t get their hands on him again. Some unresolved PTSD resurfacing. 

Steve thought to hang back, and to comfort him - as he had tried for Steve. But Bucky insisted he go along with the others, as his duty, and serve the country once again. To lead them into battle and come back home right after. 

Steve would do so. 

They met at the old SHIELD headquarters, and shipped within the hour towards Mozambique. A national emergency calling a terrorist invasion. 

Natasha looked across the jet to Steve; he was transfixed on some point of the ceiling, his leg bouncing uncontrollably, hands clasped tightly. She wasn’t one for small talk, but her attention was only on him. 

“How’s James?” She asked. 

He seemed to stop, as if knowing a pressure point. “He’s doing better.”

“Has he come home?”

“He’s been home for a while now. Wakanda did him well.” 

She paused, “How are you?”

In the public eye, Captain America was just dormant in status, he wasn’t winning any battles because he wasn’t fighting any. But Steve Rogers? Steve Rogers was holding onto a thread, because Captain America is all he’s ever known. 

Had his alternate personality overtaken who he was?

“I’m alright.” 

The others in the cargo area - Simon Williams (once a lab rat under Zemo, undergoing ionic ray treatments to make him “superhuman”), and company - kept quiet to Steve’s lame recovery. They also knew something was up. 

Natasha didn’t press further, not at this moment at least. 

As they entered Mozambique, their cover was blown that they were in the area. In the Mozambique channel, sat a battleship, much like the helicarrier operated under Alexander Pierce. HYDRA scattered to the mist, hiding in plain sight. 

They entered the ship with means of taking it out. 

“ _ Company.”  _ Stark said over the earpieces as they entered the ship. 

“So nice of you to show up.” Simon retorted. “What happened to joining us on the jet?”

_ “Small spaces don’t do me well. I get claustrophobic.”  _

“So much for having suits of metal.” 

_ “Heard that.”  _

“Focus.” Rogers called as they approached behind cargo boxes. “We take the ship. We take hostages, the more information we can get SHIELD the quicker we can have this resolved.” 

_ “I’m sorry, Captain America taking hostages? That doesn’t sound like a good headline.”  _

Simon disagreed. “Apologies, Rogers, but I won’t take HYDRA hostages. I’m taking them out and leaving their bodies here. If you couldn’t tell, HYDRA and I have a love-hate relationship.”

_ “Sounds familiar.”  _

“We find the leader, and take them hostage. My orders.” Steve stated.

Simon put his hand up and surrendered that idea. 

“Natasha.” Steve turned, and she was already gone. 

“ _ She’s on the move.”  _ Tony said from above. “ _ Call me when you need me. I’ll keep an aerial view.”  _

“Simon, on me.” Steve said, and they began spreading out across the ship. The SHIELD team moved opposite of Williams and Rogers, finding a way in. 

Whoever was in charge of all of this was either in the bridge or not here at all, but they had to try. 

“Give us the info on the ship, Tony.” Simon said as they neared an entrance. 

_ “Well, aside from it’s poor room service, and it’s design being absolutely abysmal, it is however capable of harboring four times its own weight. That’s a lot of leeway.”  _

“That would be a lot of guns or a lot of explosives.” 

“ _ Bingo.”  _

“Going dark.” Steve said as they began descending the stairwell into one of the levels. 

They moved quietly, quickly sweeping across the floor and clearing another. They got to the next level, and they were spotted. 

The ship was signaled, gunfire shot in their direction. 

“That’s not good.” Simon said with his back beside the doorway, looking to Steve on the other side.

_ “I’m assuming you’ve been found.”  _

“Wow, a functioning brain cell.” 

“Knock it off.” Steve warned, and ducked further from the doorway as the gunfire never stopped. “Natasha, come in. What’s your status?” 

There was no reply. 

“Sometimes I worry for that woman. I think she has a death wish.” Simon stated. 

“ _ So do you apparently.”  _

“At least I have a will to do anything without the help of my engineered suits.” 

_ “You run around in tights. This suit costs more than your life.”  _

“Focus.” Steve muttered.

HYDRA soldiers entered the room, and one by one they began taking them out. Simon stepped out in sight, and they fired at him. The bullets refused to penetrate his skin, much like Cap’s shield, they deflected off. With his bare fists, he punched soldiers in their throats, knocked their skulls into pipes, kicked their faces in, and used their own weapons against them. Steve followed, deflecting bullets from behind. 

“Incoming.” Steve warned. 

Simon turned, bulldozing straight into the soldiers. Steve threw his shield, knocking a few out, and tactically  _ fucking  _ shit up. 

When the wave of soldiers was unconscious, Simon and Steve stood still for a moment to collect themselves. 

Steve pressed his finger to his earpiece, “Send a team down to the first sublevel to retrieve hostages. We’re heading up to the deck.”

“You’re still insistent on saving these people?” 

“SHIELD will do more harm than I ever could.” Steve started back up the stairs. 

Simon looked to the men Steve managed to take down, “Yeah, like a vibranium shield to the face doesn’t leave a mark.” 

Steve glanced back just as HYDRA soldiers had flanked the stairs leading to the deck. Simon shoved Steve aside, and took the fire. Barging his way up the stairs, he began taking out soldiers. 

Steve lied on his side, groaning, and carefully stood up. He pressed a hand to his ribs, and in his suit - a bullet hole had tore itself in. 

He didn’t feel the pain just yet, but he would. 

“ _ I got eyes on Natasha. She’s headed for the bridge.”  _ Tony stated. 

“We’re headed there now. Come on Steve!” Simon called over his shoulder. 

Steve groaned as he trekked up the stairs, and forced his feet to move under him. The numbing started to settle in, and he couldn’t go down like this. He would hide it for as long as he could. 

He followed Simon towards the bridge, and kept a close eye on any hiding soldiers. 

He couldn’t risk being caught off guard again. 

He had to go back home to Bucky. 

“ _ Incoming to your right. HYDRA boarding the ship.”  _

“I got it. Cap, go ahead.” Simon called and started running for the soldiers. 

_ “I’ve got your back Wonder Man.”  _

“I hate you.” Simon remarked as Tony began descending the sky from being a satellite. 

Steve huffed as he hoisted himself up towards the bridge, and just missed being shot in the head. He ducked, and rushed under the spray of glass as the line of fire followed him. 

He could hear Natasha enter the bridge, and began to do some damage to the team there. Steve entered, slamming the door open on a soldier. He fought hand to hand with a gun wielding soldier, and punched him in the face with a shield. 

The thought of Simon’s comment coming back to him. 

“Watch out!” Natasha screamed. 

Steve ducked as she deployed a taser disk to the attacker in the doorway, and they fell back over the railing out of sight. 

The room had been cleared, soldiers lied around the room. 

Steve grimaced. 

Natasha looked to him, and furrowed her brow. She knew something was off about him, but he hid his injury under the shield attached to his arm still. 

“Any sight on who’s running this joint?” He asked. 

Natasha eyed him, “Nothing.” She looked at the screens. “They were headed to Padang. Why?”

_ “Running full scans on the ships now.”  _ Tony said through their earpieces. 

“ _ That would’ve been helpful before we ambushed.”  _ Simon retorted. 

“Focus.” Steve commanded again. 

The SHIELD team were in sight, entering the room, and making sure it was secure. 

Tony came through again.  _ “Heat signatures are off the charms. I’m assuming radioactive.”  _

“We’re sitting on a nuclear bomb.” Natasha stated. “We need to move it before it goes off and the tip of Africa goes with it.” 

“Notify SHIELD that the carrier ship was taken down, and we may have nuclear explosives on board. We’re moving out.” Steve directed an agent. 

They nodded, walking off to inform Fury. 

“I’ll move the ship. You get on land, make sure everyone is safe.” Steve turned to Natasha. 

She glanced between his eyes in confusion. “You’re not thinking of sacrificing yourself again like before, are you?”

“I’ll do what I have to to keep the people safe. Just until SHIELD gets word on this, and takes the ship from my hands.”

Natasha hesitated. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Go.” He gestured, standing at the wheel. 

Natasha stared back at him as he set his shield down, bullet wound out of sight. 

“Go.” He muttered. 

She kept her eyes on him until the wall intercepted her sight, and she was gone. 

He deflated, clutching his side, and his hand resurfaced with blood. 

“ _ All is clear, Cap.”  _ Williams stated. 

“ _ You sure about this?”  _ Natasha asked again. 

“I’m sure. Tony, keep an eye on the internal temp of the ship as we head out to sea.” 

_ “Gotcha. Standby.”  _

Steve watched Tony take for the clouds like a missile. 

He managed to get the ship up and running, and slowly navigated for the open waters. 

He began to sweat with the amount of pain he was in, and his hands started to shake. He’s never gotten this far, he could feel every labored breath as he tried to get further and further from land. 

_ “You’re peaking up to a warm 153 Celsius.”  _ Tony reported. “ _ Slow her down.”  _

Steve cut the engine and let the weight of the ship move herself. He pressed his hand tightly to his wound, and the room began to spin. He moved to grab for his shield and it clattered to the floor. 

_ “Slow her down a little more. Put the brakes on.”  _ Tony warned. 

_ “Drop the anchor, Rogers.”  _ Williams muttered. 

Standing from the shore, Simon and Natasha couldn’t see the blimp of the ship anymore. They could only see the night sky, and the water. 

_ “Steve.”  _ Natasha called. 

_ “I’m heading down.”  _ Tony stated. 

A white light flashed across the horizon, and the sound of the explosion followed seconds later. Simon shielded Natasha from the momentary heat, and everything went quiet. 

The two on land turned back to the water, and in a panic, they screamed. 

_ “Steve!”  _

“ _ Rogers!”  _

There was nothing. 

No reply. 

No one on the other line. 

Tony, thrown back by the blast, resurfaced and scanned the area. SHIELD approached now with helicopters, rescue ships, and Rogers yet wasn’t found in the rubble. They searched the bottom of the ocean, and yet all they found was the red, grey, and blue shield. 

Steve Rogers was missing in action, presumed  _ dead _ . 

Tony looked the ocean over and over, searching the tides, turning over every piece of the boat he’d managed to find. He wouldn’t let the death of another friend weigh on his consciousness, he couldn’t survive another funeral. 

“Stark. We’ve combed the waters for six hours now. The sun’s going to come up. HYDRA scattered to the wind. _ ”  _ William remarked after joining the rescue ships for the last three hours. 

_ “What do you want me to do then? Leave Steve out there?”  _

William kept quiet, overlooking every possible answer, and not wanting to say it either. That Captain America is gone forever, Steve Rogers was pushing up daisies somewhere deep in the water. “Come home.” He said. “Leave the job to the others.” 

“ _ You go ahead. I’ll stick around.”  _ He stated.  _ “Stark out.”  _

“Stark-”

The signal went dead. 

Tony would stop at nothing to find Steve, or whatever remained of him. 

The others would mourn in the loss of their friend, their leader, their  _ brother _ . 

The pieces of the ship were now moving towards the Indian ocean, circling in the current, and Tony followed the debris. The sun was coming over the horizon, and his vision was obscured by the glare of the sun. 

Down below, floating on top of a jagged piece of material, Steve Rogers was unconscious. 

_ “Rogers!”  _ He plummeted towards the water. “ _ Rogers!”  _ He yelled. Turning him over as best as he could on the plank, he saw the blood on his uniform, the bullet hole, and how pale his skin had become. “ _ FRIDAY _ .  _ Run vitals.”  _

_ “Yes sir.”  _

Tony clutched onto Steve’s uniform as he bobbed like a buoy in the water. 

“ _ Captain Rogers appears to be suffering from a bullet wound. His body temperature is nearing dangerous levels. Low-volume shock is feasible at this state.” FRIDAY stated.  _

_ “Call SHIELD, tell them we have Rogers and we’re coming back.”  _

_ “Yes sir.”  _

_ “Come on, Cap. You’re stubborn, and you got us into this mess. Now I have to get you out.”  _ He pulled Steve over his shoulder, and started for the sky.  _ “Hold on, Steve, we’re going home.”  _

  
  
  


Steve opened his eyes. 

First thing he knew was he was home. The smell of firewood filled his senses, and Bucky’s aftershave wafted through the air. He’d just showered. 

Steve slowly sat up, groaning, and pulled the sheets with him to the floor. He carefully got back to his feet, and stumbled towards the door. 

_ Am I dreaming?  _

He opened the door to the empty hall of the cabin. 

_ Am I dead?  _

He looked through the front window to the trees swaying against the gentle breeze, the chimes singing on the porch, the swing moving to his own accord. He followed into the kitchen where coffee was just brewed, and the remaining smell of scrambled eggs and toasted bread drifted. The back door was open, the screen door latched. 

He followed out onto the porch, barefoot, and wrapped in blankets. 

Bucky was pinning their laundry on the line out back, hair pulled up in a tie, and humming a tune to himself. 

_ I’m home?  _

Steve lingered there for a moment before Bucky spotted him; Bucky stopped all activity, and rushed to his side. His arms wrapped tightly around Steve, 

_ This is real?  _

Bucky pulled away from Steve, staring into his eyes. “You’re alive.” He scoffed. “And you’re an idiot.” 

Steve looked down at himself, and his gun wound was real. All of it was real. 

The ship. The bullet wound. The explosive. His escape. He was  _ alive _ . 

“Don’t do that again.” Bucky grabbed his face. 

Steve nodded. 

Bucky stepped back, and let his eyes rake over Steve in his blanket. 

“What day is it?” 

“You’ve been out for two days. Once they had you patched up and scanned, they saw nothing wrong. They sent you home. You’ve been here for a day.” 

Steve looked past Bucky, “Where are the others?”

“They’ve been in and out of here. Trying to give it some time. How are you feeling?” 

Steve felt scrambled, like he was living in a simulation. “ _ Dead _ .” 

“I thought you were.” Bucky put his hands on his hips. “I was so worried.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Bucky shook his head, “You have to be careful Steve. One day you’re here, and the next minute - you’re gone.” 

“I know.” 

Bucky watched him, “But you came home.” 

Steve gazed into his eyes. 

“And you kept that promise.” 

Steve smiled his skewed smirk, and Bucky smiled back. 

“I’ll tell the others you’re awake.” Passing him with a hand on his shoulder, Bucky headed inside to get his hands on the phone. 

Steve stared out to the clothes on the line drifting in the breeze, listening to the background noise of Bucky’s voice, and took a deep, pained breath. 

He was alive. 

He was home. 

_ Bucky  _ was there. 

That’s all that mattered for  _ now _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> As for my other works, they are under construction, and there will be an update! Take care. :)


End file.
